


Drive Away

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Driving, F/F, Late at Night, Song Fic #20, Why is this ship back?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Red wants to go home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 0_0 I certainly did not expect another song fic for this obscure ship.
> 
> *plays 'Runaway (U & I)' [Svidden & Jarly Remix] by Galantis*

‘If only I can fly.’ The girl thought as her green eyes looked to the floor in sadness. She wanted to leave to her home but her friend still wanted to stay in this situation even if it had already become dark outside.

“Hailey.” Red called her friend. A girl with short brown hair turned away from the chatter among her friends.

“Isn’t this enough?” Red asked. Hailey gave her a grin as she raised her right hand.

“Just a little more.” Hailey said as she turned to the chatter among her friends. Red looked outside of the dining hall as she considered her option on leaving. 

‘It’s not okay for a girl to be outside at night.’ Her mother’s earlier warning when since she was a child had come to her. Red accepted this as being alone outside in the dark scared her. Red turned to look at Hailey from the metal stool she was sitting on. She jumped out of the stool already deciding her course of action.

“I’m leaving.” Red announced in a soft tone. Hailey did not say anything in turn to acknowledge her, making Red feel upset. She then exited the diner as she walked toward the streets. There were some city lights that brought light for her and other humans at night to see their surroundings. Red took out her phone thinking of texting her mother when someone bumped into her left side, making her jump slightly at the thought of someone attacking her.

“Sorry.” The taller girl apologized. Red turned to her side and was surprised when she saw a taller girl. She shook her head as she could feel her heart still pumping fast from being in this situation.

“It’s fine. I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings.” Red said. The taller girl tilted her head to the left side as she looked at the girl. She then saw the girl shaking her hand as she held the cell phone. She sighed as she could think of what was causing the girl to be nervous.

“Do you need a ride home?” The taller girl asked. Red became shocked by the girl’s offer as she looked up at her. The taller girl placed her hands on her hips. 

“My name Asuka. Asuka Tenjouin. ” Asuka introduced herself as she tried to soften the girl’s fears. Red looked at her confused before Asuka decided to take out her wallet in her white short’s pocket surprising the other as she pulled out a card and handed it to Red. Red looked at it to see a picture of the girl with a confident smile. She then looked at the same girl in front of her and understood she was trying to not make herself a stranger. Red handed the Driver’s License back to her.

“My friends call me Red.” Red decided to reciprocate the gesture. Asuka gave a small giggle.

“Will you really take me home?” Red asked. Asuka nodded as she turned her body away from the girl to the opposite side of the street. She raised her right hand pointing forward.

“My ride is over there.” Asuka said as she glanced back at her before she started walking. Red became hesitant but followed the girl, walking on her right side down the sidewalk. Asuka looked down at her and smiled making Red turn her head away to look at the road. There were some people in the other side of the street walking in the opposite direction and some businesses had the ‘Open’ sign lighting up in the doors.

“Is this your first time outside?” Asuka asked. Red nodded.

“At night it is. It’s so different compared to the day.” Red said. Asuka nodded in agreement.

“Some areas are livelier than others here in the city.” Asuka said, she then sighed.

“My brother enjoys them more than I do.” Asuka added. Red looked at her surprised.

“You have a brother.” Red asked. Asuka nodded as she closed her eyes with a small smile in her face.

“He can be tough to handle sometimes.” Asuka said as they reached the parking lot. Red was glad to see some light around the area as she could see the cars parked in grey hallways. Asuka walked toward the elevator and Red followed her as she pressed the button to the 3rd floor. The elevator doors closed as it took them higher. 

‘It must be hard on her.’ Asuka noted as Red was quiet during the majority of their walk. As the doors opened to the 3rd floor Asuka walked and Red saw her get in a convertible white car with an open roof. Red felt a little insecure as her parents would drive her in a closed space car. She hesitated and Asuka noted her stand.

“It’s not going to rain.” Asuka tried to comfort her. Red looked up and went to the passenger side on the right.

“I’m sorry. It’s just... this is my first time in a car without a roof.” Red admitted as she closed the door. Asuka looked at her and nodded.

“I remember how I felt when I first drove this car.” Asuka said and smiled at her with her lower jaw slightly open.

“It is a breeze.” Asuka said as she started the car. Red could still feel the open air around them.

“What is your address?” Asuka asked. Red turned to her phone for the information as she would check where she placed it in her ‘Memo App’ since she could not recall it by memory. Asuka looked at it and nodded as she placed the address on her car’s navigation system.

“Hang on tight.” Asuka said as Red placed the seat belt over her and secured it with the lock on her lower right side. Asuka reversed the car to get out of the parking before turning it to exit through the lower driveways. Red felt timid but then became amazed once they reached the outside as she could feel the wind against her, as her braided ponytails would be pushed by the wind and move in up and down movements. Red felt exhilarated as she saw the lights from the city passed them through the car. Asuka glanced at her in the corner of her eyes and smiled at the girls excitement showing in her face.

“It’s so magical!” Red commented as she thought of a word to describe how she was feeling.

“It can be.” Asuka agreed as she knew how it had first felt when Fubuki had driven her in the car at night with the city lights. 

“Now sister, it’s rude for a lady to be outside this late.” Fubuki joked. Asuka raised her fist in protest as she felt a vein in her head pop.

“If it’s that rude then why is there a profession where women are allowed outside?” Asuka argued with him. Fubuki sweatdropped, not expecting that response from his sister.

“They are the exception.” Fubuki decided to answer in a smooth manner. Asuka huffed knowing it was no use to argue with him about it. Asuka pressed the breaks as there was a red light in front of them. 

“We’re almost there.” Asuka commented as she looked at the GPS.

“Thank you Asuka.” Red thanked her. Asuka smiled at her.

“We’re not there yet.” Asuka pointed out. Red looked forward as the light turned green and Asuka drove away. Red turned to Asuka and had to admire her independence of being able to drive a car and be on her own at night. If only she could be as confident as her driving mate. Red looked at her phone and Asuka turned seeing Red and sighed.

“Can’t you let him go?” Asuka finally asked out loud. Red turned to her confused.

“Didn’t he leave you in the streets?” Asuka inquired further. Red was still confused.

“What are you talking about?” Red decided to question back. Asuka was starting to scare her. Asuka looked at her confused.

“Did a boy not leave you in the streets?” Asuka asked. Red opened her mouth in shock as she finally understood her rationality.

“Wha.. No!” Red responded as she shook her left hand hastily in denial at Asuka. Red then looked at her phone.

“I was with my friend at the diner. I wanted to leave home but Hailey… She continued chatting with her friends.” Red clarified. Asuka then comprehended the situation and sighed.

“You’ll be home in a little while.” Asuka told her. Red turned to her and grinned as she nodded.

“Thanks to you.” Red added and Asuka glanced to see her sincere eyes. She felt a warmth in her chest as she could feel the gratitude she sent her. 

“It will be my welcome.” Asuka replied as she continued driving the car to their destination.

**Author's Note:**

> First 'Sleep Deprived' and now this? To be honest the image was dark with some colorful lights moving in the area with this ship.
> 
> Have I actually been out late at night? Yes, I actually have but I do not go out often.


End file.
